


A side story.

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: A side story of WallaceandGromitGirl’s FanFiction series hope you like it, everyone as I have enjoyed her FanFictions (which I have very much enjoyed)





	A side story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WallaceAndGromitGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallaceAndGromitGirl/gifts).

The night was young and the moon high as Ixa slowly made her way home to the Mondragón Estate. Joaquín was waiting patiently by the door as she sauntered past him, the moonlight highlighting her figure just right to illuminate her curves and edges.

Ixa, the former middle daughter of the water god, Tlaloc, was cursed by her father to be a human for having meddled with their kind, though she saw it as a blessing , meaning that she and Joaquín could be together as long as they lived.

Joaquín, son of the famous Captain Mondragón was a man with a heart of pure gold, having learned how to be a true hero thanks to his friends, Maria and especially Manolo.

He caught Ixa´s hand in his and spun her ´round under the pale moonlight. Ixa let out a faint giggle so as to not rouse their two beautiful angels, Vicente and Gabriela. They were sweet but could be such a handful sometimes. They continued to dance until they fell asleep in each other´s arms on the parlor sofa.

As the sunlight peered over the horizon, Joaquín and Ixa were up making breakfast for the kids. Manolo and Maria had come over to hang out and chat. Their eldest, Ofelia ran through the door with a bang as she tore through the house straight to the twin´s bedrooms.

Manolo tried to call after her as he held their youngest, Alejo. But to no avail, she was already far out of earshot to hear him. Maria laughed lightly as Alejo started to flail and whine as he was hungry.

Maria gently took Alejo from him and sat down on the parlor sofa and proceeded to breastfeed her son. Manolo, went to go set the table for the eight of them, well ten of them if you counted Canela, Ofelia’s pet jaguar, and Chuy, Maria´s pet pig. Said pig trotted around the kitchen smelling the wonderful food being cooked and broiled. His mouth started to water and he started to drool. Canela, Ofelia’s pet, jaguar, stalked up and playfully spooking Chuy, making him jump up to the ceiling squealing in surprise. He came down on top of the jaguar causing her to jump as well. 

Joaquín was making Bean, Egg and Cheese Molletes, inside out egg sandwhiches, open-faced. Manolo poured everyone´s drinks, juice for the children and coffee for the adults.

Maria had just finished feeding Alejo when Ixa asked her to call the children for breakfast, she made her way to the children´s room and spoke out clearly, ¨!Desayuno niños!¨ she called as all the children came running out of the room excited.

Once the children sat down, they began eating their meal, it was so delicious, the egg yolk running down the children´s faces mixed with each smack of the lips was enough to make people´s mouths water.

They chatted away with no intent to hurry. “So, Manolo what are you doing today, brother?” 

“Well, I plan on playing to the orphans at the orphanage. Maria was going to accompany me and sing to them.” “What say you hermano?” He asked back.

Joaquín blushed and said, “Well, it’s our anniversary today,” he glanced at Ixa who smiled. “besides the kids will be playing with each other out of the house today.”

The children groaned but agreed and when they were finished eating, they washed their plates and raced upstairs followed eagerly by Canela, bounding all the way. Chuy, bleated in triumph as he watched the jaguar, speed off.

Manolo and Maria went up to say farewell to Ofelia, at the last second the children begged Maria if they could go too, and they didn’t say no.

At the orphanage, the nuns were doing the chores while Father Domingo, was teaching them the GOSPEL. Just as Father Domingo finished the gospel, Manolo came in the door followed by his wife, and children. Alejo was tucked safely in Maria’s arms.

The orphans quickly gathered around Manolo, as they eagerly waited for him to start playing. Maria handed Alejo, to his elder sister. Alejo grasped her fingers in comfort as Canela nuzzled his head, whilst purring. He smiled as the big fluffy cat was giving him her full attention. Canela earned a scratch behind the ears from Ofelia.

Manolo tuned up his guitar, strummed a couple of chords and began to play. The sweet melody, swelled in echos as the sound bounced off the cobblestone walls Manolo’s left hand started to fly up and down the neck of the guitar. Maria took that as her cue to start singing. She sung a soulful melody that matched the soulfulness of the guitar chords.

Ofelia watched in content while the twins were purely astonished. Alejo had fallen asleep by the time the song was over, when Manolo took over the singing, for awhile. Then, they joined again but in perfect harmony with one another. Their notes in complete sync with other. When their performance was done, Manolo and Maria shared a warm kiss followed by an endearing embrace.

Chuy and Canela, were curled up asleep as were their children, as well as the Mondragón twins. The orphans however were still awake but entranced of sorts. 

Meanwhile, Joaquín and Ixa, were enjoying the alone time, as they sat on a picnic blanket in their spacious garden. They ate lunch and chatted for quite a while, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Back at the orphanage, lunch was being served. As lunch was the main meal of the day, a feast of sorts was served, being only able to give why they have. Luckily, Manolo and Maria brought items from home every chance they got, which was practically every other day.

Father Domingo personally thanked the Sánchez family. As the orphans ate their food, they went up one by one to properly thank the Sánchez’s. Alejo was woken up by Maria who had taken him into the next room over to breastfeed her son. 

Ofelia and Canela went up to the lunch table as the orphans went to sit around Manolo after thanking him. Canela got a huge plate of meat, while Ofelia went for something more vegetarian in style. The Mondragón twins snapped out of their stupor and joined Ofelia at the serving table.

María and Manolo smiled softly at each other and gently gave the orphans a smile and said, “De nada niños.” Manolo began giving each orphan ten minute guitar lessons, as they sat on his lap. Maria went to speak with the nuns.

It was well into the night when they were finished. All the children were tuckered out when Ixa and Joaquín came to pick up their children.

“How was your anniversary today, hermano?” Manolo asked.

“Mellow, and quiet for once.” Joaquín jokingly said.

Ixa remarked, “Joaquín that was purely unpleasant.” She hit his shoulder in frustration.


End file.
